No Hideaway
by bubbleberrysurf
Summary: Annabeth Chase aspires to be the best spy in HB5, but when her latest mission is to protect heiress, Rachel Elizabeth Dare she discovers there really is no hideaway from the tedious life of a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own any Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series or any character listed (apart from hopefully some OC'S? and i didn't know what Rachel's dad name was only that it started with a W and warren dare seemed pretty funny to me at the time...) If i did i would have an iPod by now:(_

Prologue-

20 minutes left

That was all the time Annabeth had left to shut down the ticking time bomb and save Warren Dare and all her friends downstairs in the ballroom.

Just a typical Friday evening.

Annabeth wiped the sweat off her brow, as she cautiously began deactivating the bomb, she had battled off Luke's little minions and weaved through green lasers sensors that when touched set off an alarm alerting her enemies of her location.

And all in a ball gown

Annabeth had just figured out the circuit of the bomb- Luke had probably not bothered to make the bomb that hard to shut off, not thinking she would be able to get pass his obstacles. He had got to stop underestimating her.

15 minutes left

Annabeth had started to punch in the combination number of the bomb when she heard a familiar low chuckle by the door

"Well, well look who we have here."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do NOT own any Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series or any character listed. Also the name of the story was inspired by one of my favourite song by one of my favourite bands, Hideaway by Hudson Taylor and HB5 is meant to be parody of MI5. My OC's is Tommy Reese and I was thinking Lucas Till playing him. Really long sorry but just so you know everything._

Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase was nervous, something that didn't happen often.

She didn't know if it was the way that after her final test that would determine if she would be an Official Spy of HB5 (Half Blood 5) the judges hadn't made any facial expression- not once! Or the way Chiron had given her shoulder an encouraging squeeze when she walked out of the examination room- the gesture was obviously sympathetic, he already knew she was out.

Annabeth decided to walk around the HB5 strawberry field to clear her head of all the worries. HB5 was a spy agency just for teens to train them to be the next leading spies of their generation, to make it less conspicuous the leaders had it camouflaged as a Camp for dyslexic and ADHD. They even had houses named after a Greek god who everyone was sorted in depending on their skills- a bit Harry potter but very useful Annabeth thought. The strawberry field was added last year by Annabeth house, Athena, and Hephaestus who were initially the brainiac of the "camp" to make what looked like average strawberries, to be extremely poisonous to slip in enemy's fruit salads-yum!

Annabeth couldn't quiet breathe now, and it wasn't because of the sickly sweet odour of the genetically engineered strawberries, it was the thought of leaving HB5, it was her home, ever since she had ran away from home and her dad, a month after her mother, Athena died. Athena had died in a car crash 7 years ago when Annabeth was 9; she was a famed spy of HB5 and partially the reason why the camps had decided to go with the whole Greek thing anyway, in respect of her mother. And for Annabeth to not even get the chance to follow in her mother's footsteps… she couldn't bear it.

Annabeth shook her head, as if to shake away all the bad thoughts and jogged down to her Cabin, to get ready for the Annual End of Year dance-maybe her last…

(Line break)

Annabeth appeared outside her cabin wearing a crumbled Camp Half-blood shirt that complimented her tan skin, a black hoodie and shorts, her blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail- she wasn't one to dress up and her favourite pair of grey converse to match her blazing grey eyes that was known to frighten people on first acquaintance... She looked overhead until she caught sight of her best friends, Tommy Reese (Drew) paired in a white t-shirt, cargo shorts and sneakers. Annabeth and Tommy had been inseparable since the day they meet, many would think having your best friend being a boy would be at times very awkward, but for Annabeth she couldn't think of anything better, Tommy had a way of cheering her up even on her worst days plus girls her age were usually obsessed with makeup and boy- things that Annabeth certainly didn't have time for. Tommy, catching sight of Annabeth, jogged over to her grinning as they made their way down to the campfire where the dance was being held. "Hey, so you excited about this dance I hear the Stoll's are meant to be spiking the drinks, Chiron going freak when he finds ou- Hey are you crying?" Tommy abruptly stopped what he was saying when he noticed tears glistening on Annabeth's cheeks. Annabeth quickly shushed him, letting people see you cry in here was as good as rising up your hands for eternal tormenting. No thank you! Not wanting her fellow "campers" to see her have a breakdown, Annabeth snatched Tommy's arm and led him to the stables.

She had always felt calmer with animals

(Line Break)

After Annabeth finished telling Tommy about her fears of being kicked out of HB5 the boy stared at her in shock. Annabeth, now starting to get even more worried stuttered, she had always started stuttering when she was scared or nervous, "W-W-Why are you staring at me like that, you think I'm right don't you I'm gonna be kicked out aren't I, Tommy I don't know what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna have to live with my dad and his stupid little girlfriend and I, I-. " At that Annabeth couldn't hold it in and slinked down on a stack of hay in despair, new tears falling freely down her cheeks-she had never been afraid to cry in front of Tommy, he was her closet thing to family. Tommy, now out of shock, rushed towards her, quickly reassuring her, "Annie, that wasn't why I was staring at you, it was just the shock that you would even think, Chiron would kick you out, I mean you're one of the best in here!" At this Annabeth stared at him in disbelief, "That makes absolute no sense! I haven't even got a mission yet." Annabeth grumbled. Tommy just shook his head and replied, "But, you will and when you did, I'll be right there, in the front, cheering for you". The other girl nodded and smiled weakly, not quite believing his pep-talk but appreciating it anyway. Tommy grinned and said, "Now, come on let's get to the party and dance awkwardly, making people feel uncomfortable and think we have a rare mind condition. At this, Annabeth burst out laughing at Tommy's lame attempt at a joke, and gladly took his hand as he led them both out of the stables and yet again towards the dance .

(Line Break)

As they approached the dance, Annabeth attempted not to vomit at the gaudy decorations wrapped around the trees surrounding the camp fire area. They were all trained to kill assassin for goodness sake were the pink balloons and fairy light, really necessary? Annabeth continued to ponder about how Aphrodite cabin should NEVER be in charge of decorating again, when she noticed Tommy staring at her intently, as if waiting for an answer. "Sorry, what did you say?" Tommy, cheeks flamed as her answered, scratching his neck, nervously. "Uh, I asked if you wanted to dance." Now it was Annabeth turn to go bright red, dancing were what couples do, and she and Tommy were just friends, best friend or at least that what she thought, could it be possible that Tommy wanted more? "Um…" Annabeth started as she decided on a way to let him down easy, she would have to let him done from her experience of relationships (her parents) they were messy and stupid and you just ended up hating each other afterwards, she could not let that happen to her Tommy. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around Annabeth saw that the hands belonged to the camp directors, Chiron and Dionysus. "H-hello, Chiron, Mr D" Annabeth stuttered, she knew she shouldn't be shocked to find them here, it was their camp after all, but Annabeth still couldn't stop the feeling of unease she felt, they usually stayed in the Big house during things like this, was she about to be kicked out, would they just say the news here, in front of everyone? "Good evening Annabeth, Mr D and I were hoping if you wouldn't mind accompany us to the Big house," Chiron said then upon noticing Tommy stated, "Alone, Miss chase. " Annabeth tried to ignore the lump in her throat, as she slowly nodded. "Excellent now chop, chop I have a date!" Dionysus bragged. "So that means a chess match with the satyr cabin, they hate you, you do know that right?" grumbled Chiron. "At least I can win at chess!" retorted Dionysus. Annabeth didn't hear the bickering as she tried to settle on not throw up, the thought of being kicked out of HB5 without meeting her full potential made her sick. And here she was walking to the Big house, the director's office, how could they not be telling her she would have to leave the one place she felt happy and safe- Annabeth started to feel faint. At the steps to the door, she looked back at a disappointed looking Tommy, noticing her gaze he gave her an encouraging thumbs up. Annabeth nodded in response walked through the door- it was now or never.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do NOT own any Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series or any character listed. Thank you so much for the four reviewers: Kingofnerdssince2013; why thank you! Hecate's Horcrux: No I'm not femslash and I will try to. Also cool name! ArcherGirl12: I will update at least once every week or other week? poobear38928: this will be a percabeth and others and sorry! Plz more reviews! THEY HELP TONS!_

_Chapter 3_

The first thing Annabeth thought of when she walked in the big house was, "Whoa!"

Portraits after portraits of HB5 most prized spies, where plastered on the wall. Annabeth even knew some people; on "the wall of fame".

There was the Jason, everyone knew him, killed some of the most powerful gangsters, Annabeth wasn't surprised to see him there. And there was Orpheus, musician turned spy who stupidly went to the most dangerous mafia base, led by Hades the father of every criminal, just to save his wife, Eurydice.

This was exactly what Annabeth was been talking about Love ruined everything, it led to destruction.

"Miss Chase, your answer?" Chiron asked in a kind voice. Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts (she was being to make a habit of this)

"Sorry, what was that?" Annabeth asked as Dionysus made an annoyed grunted noise, how important was that chess match? "Are you sure, she's the best for this; she has the attention span of a goldfish. "Shhh," Chiron snapped angrily at Mr D, as which he continued to drink his Coco-Cola, trickles of the brown liquid, staining his purple Hawaiian shirt as he held it at his mouth. "I asked, how do you feel about, leaving HB5?"

Annabeth almost started crying; her worst nightmare had just been confirmed. Annabeth started, blinking by tears, "Excuse me? A-am I getting kicked out?"

Chiron looked at her, then at Mr D and burst out laughing. Annabeth felt a blaze of white-hot fury, No one laughed at her. Ever. "No, no! Sorry I should've rephrased that better. What i- we meant was will how do you feel about leaving HB5 and moving elsewhere on," At this Chiron leaned in close and whispered softly to Annabeth, "A mission."

Annabeth felt three feeling, confusion, excitement and nervousness… all at the same time.

She settles with the only word she felt showed all these emotion, "What?"

Chiron chuckled quietly and said, "Why would did you expect, your final examination was one of the best we've ever seen, you left the examiners flabbergasted!" So that was what their expressions meant? "I knew you were just what we were looking for," Chiron continued "I mean look at her Dionysus, she's the right age, gender she's perfect for this!"

"Um, just what am I perfect for, Chiron?" Although Annabeth was completely static at the fact, she Annabeth Chase, 16 year old would be (if she did go) the youngest spy in HB5, ever to go on a mission. That was big enough for her to go on the Wall of Fame...If she survived. She wondered where she would be going, to an underground drug dealer liar in Syria, a secret terrorist base loaded with stolen nuclear bombs in the Himalayans Mountains or a to track down a rookie spy hiding in the North Pole.

"Well, I trust from that question that you are at least considering the proposal," Chiron began but the leaned in and lowered his voice, "However, this conversation does not live this room if or if not you accept, do you understand, Miss Chase?" Annabeth quickly nodded, damn Chiron could be scary when he wanted to be.

"Good, Now I trust you're aware for who we work for, Olympus "Annabeth nodded, Olympus was a secret extension of the government to enforce law and work out any overseas crisis, basically just kick bad guys butts, one mission at a time.

"And what you may also know is one of our own, Luke Castellan is yet to return from his mission, but you probably do not know why."

Annabeth felt a pang at pain, yes she did know Luke, he was one of her oldest friend, the person who told her who her mother actually was and what HB5 was the person who brought here where he was sitting right now.

Many said Luke had been killed; However Annabeth not being family couldn't know what had really happened, she had hated him for leaving her, even with Tommy being there, now at the mention that he might be alive, Annabeth had to find out more. "I know of him." Annabeth replied trying to seem coy.

Chiron and Dionysus glanced at each other; obviously know believing the act but nevertheless not commenting on it. "Well, the truth is Mr Castellan will not be returning because he and I say with the biggest regret, has decided to departure from HB5." Chiron stated gravely, "W- Wait you mean, Luke has swapped sides, where?"

Dionysus suddenly stopped tinkering with his watch and sighed annoyed, "Why, what would do you think! Obviously to that madman charismatic son of a demon, Kronos."

All Annabeth heard was Chiron scowling Dionysus before she zoned out, but that made no sense, Kronos, the person who last year blew up a shopping market, to prove a point. Luckily no one had gotten hurt. Kronos was a bad guy, Luke wasn't at least that's what she thought…

"So, what my mission to track down Luke and k-kill him?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound like it didn't bother her at all. She failed. "Well, now. Luke mission before was to track down some important records from Kronos trusted lawyer, Warren Dare," At this Chiron chucked Annabeth a file. Opening, Annabeth saw a picture of a middle-aged brooding short plump man. "We believe Mr Dare has enough information to get Kronos sent down for a long time.

Aside from working for Kronos, Mr Dare is a very accomplished businessman and Luke worked as an intern in Dare's company, Dare Enterprise. We believe Luke have already found the records and confined it to someone. " Dionysus continued where Chiron left off as he chucked her another file, Annabeth open it, revealing a pretty 16 year old girl, with blazing green eyes, freckles thrown over her nose and to top it all of red fiery hair that tumbled down her shoulders.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of Mr Dare, obviously. We believe she and Luke were romantically involved or 'going out' as you cool kids call it." Dionysus shrugged. Annabeth could barely stop the flame of anger that rose inside her, so this was what Luke had left her for, a stuck-up rich heiress. So not cool.

"Anyway, we want you to get close to Miss Dare, befriend her then discover what she knows about the information and report back to us." Chiron stated looking proud of his plan. "But how, just appear out of nowhere?" Annabeth asked, there was no way a girl like that would betray her father for a complete stranger.

Chiron tossed her another file. Annabeth opened it cautiously, whoever was in this file she would have to pretend to be for who knows how long. The file revealed a girl with raven hair and brown eyes. "But this doesn't look anything like me?" Annabeth started, apparently there were more faults in Chiron's plan that she had first hoped. "Well no, this is Amelia Grant, daughter of corporate giant, Hugh Grant (he he see what I did there?) And model turned business women, Sharon Grant. She is a socialite like Miss Dare and also Miss Dares' cousin.

At this Annabeth burst out laughing, "What! You think that she believe I'm her family, she meant be a dumb rich airhead, but I think she knows her own family."

"Don't you think we have already thought of that, stupid girl," snapped Dionysus. Chiron looked at him with a look of disgust "What! Told you I have a date." grumbled Dionysus.

Chiron rolled his eyes and continued, "Yes, we have managed to convince, Mrs Dare and the Grant family to cooperated with us, and she has agreed, in hope of protecting her dear old husband from himself and the Grant's have agreed so we don't uncover some of their well more shady business," Chiron added with a wink "So you are, to pretend that you are Mrs Dare niece from Paris. You will be a socialite, like Rachel, and have come to stay with them for three months to learn American culture."

"Huh, so all I have to do is pretend to be an extra from gossip girl?" replied Annabeth. "Technically yes! So, are you in?" Chiron asked anxiously.

This was Annabeth's chance to prove herself, and maybe get her Luke back, "I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4- The makeover

Chapter 4-The Makeover

"Excellent," Dionysus beamed "Now time to get this show on the road!" Mr D walked to a nearby intercom and shouted" Silena!" in a big booming voice. A few seconds later a girl in a baby doll dress and cowboy boats ran into the room, breathless.

"Reporting for duty, Sir." Annabeth had noticed Silena around camp before but had never even spoken to her, she was a year above and was in the "popular group" where all the girls drooled over guys that would rather practice sword fighting than actually bring up the courage to ask any of them that out-except Silena who was repeatedly being asked out even though she was in a steady relationship with mechanical giant, Charles Beckendorf.

She was beautiful any moron could see that with her chestnut hair cascading down her back and big brown eyes which caused Annabeth to think again what was she doing her. "Right, Miss Beaugrade its time escort Miss Chase to the Aphrodite cabin to undergo the makeover." Chiron said in a steady calming voice that left anything else but calm as I jumped out my seat in outrage. "Whoa, whoa no-one said anything about makeovers!"

Unlike any other 17 year old girl in this world Annabeth was happy with the way she looked and she certainly didn't want any Aphrodite kids touching her, at the end she would probably come out like a hooker! "I do know how to dress myself people, been doing it for most my life."

"If you want to befriend Miss Dare you're going to have to fit in to their way of life and right now you don't necessarily fit up to the standards sweet heart." Mr D stated in a monotone voice. "Yeah, and it'll be fun" Silena said in a cheerful voice. Annabeth bit back a retort, she was in good hands Silena was Aphrodite's head cabin leader and no-one here knew fashion like her, plus the sooner she got this makeover done, the sooner I could leave and rescue Luke..

"Whatever just don't do anything to my eyebrows?" Annabeth answered. Silena laughed heartedly at this, "Wouldn't dream of it, now come come we have a LOT to do!" Annabeth muttered a quick goodbye as Silena hurled her away to the pink Aphrodite cabin. Oh boy, Annabeth thought.

Line break

Annabeth couldn't hold in the "WOW.." as she saw inside of the Aphrodite cabin it was definitely bigger than it looked from the outside and looked like a top-notch design studio- covered in high-tech hair dryers, straighteners, walk-in wardrobes and even their own hot tub. It was practically even teenage girl dream room.

Annabeth watched as the head of everyone resident of the cabin looked up and ran her over. Most were excited some was hungry, it seemed they didn't get a lot of people to makeover around her. Annabeth wasn't feeling really good about being their test-dummy but a girl had to do what a girl had to do. She tried not to cringe away as everyone rushed towards her and Silena inspecting every detail about her.

"This it?" a pretty Chinese girl named Drew said, she had long straight black hair to her mid-back and looked ultra-cool in a white tube top and long deep-blue tie dye maxi skirt paired with dusty gold strappy sandals. "I swear her hair always looked so much nicer far away, no worries a little conditioner should sort that out." Drew quickly ushered Annabeth to one of the hairdressers. "No! Makeup and hair go last we have to at least find her a decent outfit first!" An equally pretty girl with blonde hair that reached her shoulder and braces wearing cut-off jeans and a purple off-the shoulder jumper gripping Annabeth's arm and leading her too one of the many wardrobes. Both girls shot evil glares as the other, while they tried to lead Annabeth to their own beauty stations. Annabeth was worried that by the end of this she would be missing an arm or both…

"Stop!" Silena shouted in a booing stern voice that didn't fit her sweet persona. She shook her head sternly as she said, "Shame on you Drew- and you Lacey don't u even remember the morals on our patron goddess, Aphrodite? Makeup can only make you look pretty on the outside, but it doesn't help if you're ugly on the inside, unless you eat the makeup." Silena finished with a smile.

Both girls nodded and muttered a sorry looking embarrassed. "No, let's work together to take Annabeth and make," Silena tucked back a strand of stray hair escaping from Annabeth's ponytail then whispered so only Annabeth could hear, "Amelia Grant..."

(Line Break)

"Thanks for doing this, I mean I know you have to but still thanks for um-caring?" Annabeth started cheeks flaming as Silena applied (hopefully) the last coat of lipstick on- Annabeth wasn't necessarily used to thanking people or apologising. Silena must have noticed her awkwardness and brush off the subject quickly, "No problem! Just glad to help. S-So are you like scared about the mission like maybe getting to see Luke after all this time." Silena said causally as she adjusted the bow in Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth couldn't quite hold her surprise in, she could understand why Silena would know the basis of the mission who she was pretending to be so she could make up that pretense but that she would know about Luke…Annabeth tried to shake the worries as best as she could as she replied, "Yeah, I mean I guess not really I have been preparing for this for most my life so, I just feel ready." Silena nodded thoughtfully then grinned widely as her as she said, "Ok, you can turn around now."

Annabeth turned to face the mirror and couldn't stop the gasp of shock as she caught sight of her reflection.


End file.
